


The nights are blue without you

by tinypeckers



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood Gulch gets cold at night and there's only one way to combat the chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nights are blue without you

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents OTFebruary, a month for /your/ ot3s!  
> Please send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Contrary to popular belief of a night time Blood Gulch became very, very cold. Nobody would complain about it if they could sleep in their armour (which they couldn’t, Caboose had tried) but as it was they often froze at night. Though they’d asked for extra blankets and things with thermal properties they’d never been sent nor had their request even been acknowledged. So the troops had to figure out a way to keep warm on their own. The blue team had found a rather unconventional and yet effective way of combating the heat at night. If anybody asked either Tucker or Church – they’d deny it and shake their heads in disgust. If someone caught Caboose, however, they were in for a very detailed explanation of how the blues slept at night.

 

 

More often than not, they’d begin the night trying to sleep in their own beds. Church would settle into his, Tucker would sprawl across his own and Caboose would merely sit on his until it became too cold. When that would happen he would spring to his feet and rush through the halls and into Church’s room. He went there because it was the biggest bed and well, he preferred Church. Caboose would tuck his pillow under his arms (which he wouldn’t have even rested his head upon yet) and drag his blanket along behind him for extra padding. Church would groan when Caboose entered, grinning and holding his spoils up high as he yelled,

“Church! I am here!” As though Church had been expected him which, really, he had been. Despite his verbal annoyance at Caboose’s appearance, a habit really, Church would lift his own blanket and beckon the other blue over.

 

 

Caboose would run and almost dive into the bed (He had once and Church had suffered for it). Church would snatch the blanket and Caboose’s pillow from him almost immediately. Church liked to place the pillow in between himself and the hyperactive bundle that was Caboose to act as a barrier. Only then would he let Caboose settle under his blanket. Church still found it unnerving that Caboose would cushion his head with his arm and then simply stare at Church as he slept. Caboose had told him multiple times that he could sleep with his eyes open but somehow Church couldn’t believe him. Maybe it was his creepy smile or the fact he’d occasionally giggle in his so-called ‘sleep’ but Church often had to turn the other way and pretend like he didn’t feel Caboose’s stare upon his back.

 

 

Usually, Tucker wouldn’t be too far behind. He wasn’t as eager as Caboose and he often debated whether it was worth it to even join them. The thing that often caused him to make the decision was when he moved and a small breeze reached his exposed skin. Though Tucker complained of the cold, he still didn’t like wearing much to bed and he usually regretted this very quickly. He never relented though. On his trip to Church’s bed Tucker would wrap his blanket around his body so that the cold could not reach him and he held his pillow to his chest like a vice. Tucker would take his time, still unsure of whether he really should go into Church’s bed just to keep warm. He’d think about it all the way there until he got to the door and realised, eh – he was there now.

 

 

Church wouldn’t even bat an eyelash when Tucker walked into the room. If Caboose had deemed it too cold to sleep (even though sometimes he even joined Church on hot days claiming to be cold) then eventually Tucker would follow after. Tucker would throw his pillow onto the bed and sigh as Church snatched it to place beside him. Unlike Church, Tucker couldn’t sleep without a pillow. Instead of just taking it back, like any normal and sane person, Tucker in his tired state would just settle down beside Church and then lean across to lay his head upon Church’s chest.

 

 

Sometimes, Church would try to push him off. A lot of the time, he wouldn’t manage it and Tucker would keep his head where it was and stay comfortable and warm. Usually, Caboose would see that Tucker had surpassed the ‘no homo’ pillow and would promptly throw his away. Church would sigh heavily as Caboose draped his surprisingly warm body over him like a cat. Church was usually left with two immobile arms and to sleep uncomfortably on his back. He’d tried to wriggle out of both Tucker’s and Caboose’s embraces a fair number of times but he mostly failed and if he succeeded, Caboose would find a way to latch back onto him.

 

 

So the blues would fall asleep entwined and warm, completely content under their blankets. In Tucker’s and Caboose’s case they were quite happy in Church’s embrace (even though it was completely against their self-appointed captain’s will). Church would grumble, complain and grouch for at least twenty minutes before he allowed himself to even think of sleep. Even then he had to try and forget the pins and needles shooting up both of his arms and the fact that he was starting to develop a cramp in his lower back. Still despite his protests in the morning (and all through the day and well into the next evening) Church would always end up falling asleep. Besides when Church would argue with Tucker and Caboose about it in the morning they always brought up a good point. It was better to wake up with a numb arm than to be a popsicle the next morning. Church always saw their point and would keep quiet until they crawled into bed that night.

 

 

 It never deterred Caboose nor Tucker though and secretly Church was glad for it. When his companions climbed into his bed at night it didn’t just warm Church’s body, it warmed his heart. For when they chose to sleep in Church’s bed and anyone else’s it made Church feel special. He didn’t need to know that they only went there for the size of his bed and the fact that they knew he had a space heater in his room and Tucker and Caboose would never tell him as long as they could sleep in his bed.


End file.
